Slave
by blade557
Summary: "Some vampires do not wish to compel their human servants like me. So some created a slave workshop. They have auctions to sell their slaves to others. Slaves must do the work of their master, bow down to them, go unnoticed and anything they please. Their are different ranks to slavery, peasant to devil's knight meaning they are trusted enough to protect their masters." Klaus said.


**Hey guys! This is my new story! Please don't criticize my story too harshly thank you! M story doesn't really follow the plot because Lexi, Kol, and Rose are all alive and Bonnies a vampire and so is Elena. But other than those changes everything is pretty much the same.**

Katherine sighed. Even her shell had been penetrated from the events that had occurred the past five years…and she was Katherine Pierce!

She didn't let something as petty as emotions get in the way of her life. To her it was all about survival not helping somebody else. But for the first time in five-hundred years, she wasn't being threatened. She was free to make her own choices.

So she stayed because Elijah wanted to, (she wasn't going to leave him not after everything he had done to help her with Klaus...even though he still terrified her. Plus she cared about Elijah maybe even going as far to say she loved him.) Besides hanging out with these people wasn't all that bad…at least it didn't use to be.

Elijah heard a sigh; he glanced over to the driver side of the car to the seat Katherine was currently occupying. As he gazed at her his mind wandered to the recent events….

_(Flashback)_

_"I've got a lead on where he might be, and before anyone can say anything I'm going whether you guys like it or not." The short brunette glared at them with piercing brown eyes, as if daring them to speak out. At a glance at the group he realized no one was going to speak out against her. He stepped forward. "Elena I know you want to find him, we all do…" He was cut off by her voice cutting through the air. "You don't understand! None of you do. Because none of you cared about him the way I did." Everyone in the room flinched, some inward others outward at her use of past tense. _

_He doubted she even realized it yet. But his eyes never left hers. He spoke again this time determined. "Elena do you have any proof this time that it could be him? If not I'm afraid you're going to have a much smaller search team than before." She glanced at him shocked. She looked to the rest of the room. "Anybody else feels this way speak out now before wasting more precious time." Hands went up around the room, Me, Rebekah, Klaus, Kol, Katherine, Caroline, Tyler and Bonnie. _

_Caroline stepped forward. "Elena we've talked about this, all of us. The thing is…well…." She trailed off looking at the ground stepping back beside Tyler. Bonnie spoke up. "Elena I cared about him to it's just, you need to accept the fact he may be dead." Elena didn't speak, didn't show any emotion. She just swallowed, nodded and left the room._

_(End of Flashback)_

Caroline's phone buzzed with a text from Elena. _Almost there probably a couple hours. _Caroline sighed in annoyance, her emotions had been all over the map lately. Everyone's had.

Tyler easily read the text from his position beside her. He was ecstatic. This could be it! Finally an end to all of the stress of worrying. But if not then they would all have to deal with the emotional rollercoaster that is Elena.

Stefan nearly screamed when he felt a hand in his shoulder he was so deep in thought. He turned to see Lexi looking worriedly at him. He what she was worried about. They both shared a look towards Elena. She wasn't looking very good, even for a vampire.

Damon glanced at Elena. She was looking straight ahead tapping her finger against the door, her daylight ring making it extremely annoying. He focussed his eyes on the road; after all he was the one driving. He didn't think he would feel so detached from everything after _his_ disappearance. He kinda missed taunting him.

Rebekah glared at cars in front of her as if trying to make them evaporate with her mind. Kol's voice brought her out of her little daydream. "I shouldn't feel this bad." He muttered. "Me neither but whether we like it or not it's our fault this happened. So we should help in any way we can." Kol stared off into space his hand clenched in half a fist his thumb out against his jaw, deep in thought.

"I know it's just looking at Elena everyday makes this depressing. I can't stand to even be in room with her anymore all I feel is guilt!" His voice has raised to a yell. "God-Dammit!" he all but screamed slapping his hand against the car door.

Rebekah just went silent. The curly haired witch in the back seat gasped and jumped. Kol put his hand on his forehead, bending his head down. "Sorry" He muttered. "I did not mean to scare you."

Bonnie settled back down into her seat. "It's fine" She said. "And if it's any cancellation, nobody blames you it wasn't really your fault. He snuck out. And when you heard him scream you just didn't get there in time." Kol flinched as did Rebekah. "Nobody blames you. Nobody blames anybody…we just all want to find him again.

Elena ran her fingers along her mouth, hand tapping against the car door.

She was impatient, angry that it was taking so long to get there. When she was about to speak a male voice broke the silence that had plagued the car since they got in it. "We're here." Damon whispered.

Elena shot up and was out of the car before anyone could blink. In the blink of an eye ten vampires stood before her blocking her way. "Elena before we go in we just want to say, if you can't keep your cool, if you even twitch when we go into that slave house, You will kill us all and risk our chances of finding him. Are we clear?" Katherine asked, arms raised in a non-threating manner. Elena thought about this for a moment. Everyone was surprised at her compliance. Slowly she nodded. "I don't want to risk anyone's lives. Don't worry I can contain myself."

They all nodded and turned towards the house. Ready for their appointment.

**I hoped you liked it. And if you could help me think of pairings that would be great.**

**Please review :P**


End file.
